


Gravity Rising

by ninjakitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Indefinitely on Hiatus, Tags will update as needed, Takes place in the future after Weirdmageddon 3, Warnings will be posted by individual chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjakitty/pseuds/ninjakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years after Weirdmageddon, things settle down for Dipper and Mabel. High school passed all too quickly, and they decide that, before they head off to college, they want to spend a year up in Gravity Falls. Dipper is especially looking forward to a spending time with the Grunkles, and relaxing in the small town's relative peace and quiet. Because after everything that happened their first summer, there's nothing left that can cause them any problems... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: In the Stone

_It was dark. Wherever ‘it’ was. All he knew was that it was dark, and he couldn't move. At least, he thought he couldn't; how was he supposed to tell, when there was no sensation at all?_

_Time had always been meaningless to him. When you live long enough to watch entire galaxies come and go as if they were waves lapping the shore, years tend to blur together. But this, this was different. Time was just. Gone. Like it had never existed._

_It was almost enough to make him wonder if_ he _had ever existed at all._

_He knew he did, of course, because he was obviously still there. He just was. Not exactly the most rational argument, but sanity was something he had given up long ago anyways, so he decided to stop caring about the issue. Easy enough, when it was so difficult to bring himself to care about anything at all._

_He was done. Banished. His energy, which once crackled and hummed throughout him like a roaring flame, was gone. Everything was nothing, and nothing was all that was left._

_♤~○《|-_

_There was a really odd… feeling. That came with the realization that he was entirely reduced to an approximation of nothing. Didn't he used to be something more? The feeling nagged in his core with the terror of a mouse clutched in the claws of a large predator. It was extremely unpleasant. So. He ignored that, too. The feeling faded without fuss._

_He supposed, when he first felt himself begin slipping away, that this is what dreaming was like. Later (if there was later in this place… can time still pass if it doesn't exist?) he didn't think at all. It was so much easier just to let go and drift through his mind. Let his mind drift around him. Whatever._

_He watched, lazily, the unfolding of the life of the being that used to be him. His consciousness was split in a strange way; he remembered things as they happened, but simultaneously floated along behind in a separate perspective. It would have been confusing to no end if he'd actually stopped to think about it, but, again, he wasn't actually thinking._

_He simply continued to observe._

_Geez, there were a lot of memories. They drifted in slow streams, pushing him softly from one pool of recollection to the next. In his detached condition, he could only muster small flickers of recognition and second-hand emotion in response to the sequence of events playing out around him. Which was a shame, really, seeing as he had done so many amazing things. Even in his current state, he felt a small glimmer of pride for his work. It had taken_ eons _to make his plans, and more effort than he would have liked to bring them to fruition. It was nice to to just relax and watch his schemes pan out to perfection, re-living his victorious break into the third dimension._

_¥×o ^□!l_

_Something was nagging at him. The feeling from before was back, even stronger. Try as he might, he couldn’t push it down._

_& ’ol¤tl_

_An unsettling sensation began to grow within him as he realized that, after going through the tear in space-time, he couldn't remember anything that had happened next. The scene in front of him just skipped, fritzed, looped back to the start. He'd succeeded. Why wasn't he there, in that dimension? What happened next?_

_The scene around him froze in place. The dreamlike impression from before was ripped away as awareness burned back into him. The panicked feeling was stronger than ever, and he was trapped and he did **not like it**._

a%ol*tl

 _His memories suddenly lashed around him like tounges of flame, yanking him forward back into time as they whipped into a frenzy,_ _images and sounds flipping forward like the pages of a book. They flew towards the glitch, the end of his recollection, and he felt himself disintegrating in place as he watched time flash from the first euphoria he felt after finally making it… to how it rapidly deteriorated into an all consuming anger that overtook his entire mind, as he fought the beings that dared to try and stop him… how victory was_ right in front of him _until he was brutally halted by the realization that he had been tricked, he couldn't remember, who had done it?_ Who had done it? _WHO HAD_ …

 

 

AXOLOTL

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The.

 

 

 **_PINES_ ** **_._ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup.  
> This is actually my first fan-fiction ever, and it honestly wouldn't even be a thing if I, like many others, didn't want Gravity Falls to end juuuuuust yet. Not to mention that there was a lovely cliffhanger already there to spring off of so... here we are! I am attempting to keep this as cannon as humanly possible, but there will be some... expansions... on the story, world, and characters. Hey, this is a fan-fiction after all!  
> I do not have a beta reader as of right now (not to mention I type 97% of this on my phone) so I apologize in advance for any glaring grammar or poor-word-choice errors. Feel free to comment about anything and everything down below.  
> Enjoy the read!
> 
>  
> 
> NEUTER YAM I TAHT / REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I / NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT YM / L-T-O-L-O-X-A


	2. Returning

“Dipper! Dipper wake up, we're here!”

Dipper groaned, sitting up slowly in his seat. His back ached after slouching for so long against the dusty purple cloth, and he was pretty sure that he left a permanent drool stain on the window. But his drowsiness quickly vanished as he looked outside and saw Soos waiting for them at the small bus-stop.

Beside him, Mabel crouched in her seat. Face plastered against the glass, she waved frantically out, only peeling herself away as the bus pulled in. Before they’d even stopped moving she’d sprung up and with one arm was manhandling her many bags down the aisle. Waddles was happily tucked under the other.

“Soos!” Mabel leapt out the doors as they opened, bags flying as she ran to tackle their friend in a hug. Dipper hoisted up his backpack and followed behind more slowly, trying to work the stiffness out of his muscles.

“Haha, Mabel! What's up, hambone? And hey, Dipper, dude!” Soos exclaimed happily, ignoring Dipper's awkward attempt at a handshake to pull him into the hug as well. “Oh man, it's been so long since you guys have been here.”

“It's good too see you too, man.” Dipper chuckled. Even though they visited every summer, and even durimg some school breaks, it was easy to miss everyone in Gravity Falls. “Uh Soos, I need to breathe… a… little…”

“Whup, sorry dude.”

“So what's been going on? How's the Shack? And the town? And everyone? What did we miss? Tell me everything that happened this year!” Mabel babbled in her rapid-fire way as Dipper coughed his lungs back into shape. On the bright side, that bear hug completely straightened out his back.

“Okay okay so,” Soos started, as he hoisted up some of Mabel’s bags and started walking over to where his truck was parked, “there's actually some really mega news we have to tell you, but it's gotta wait until we get to the Shack.”

“A surprise??!” Mabel gasped, her eyes getting big. “Ooh what is it?”

“Are the Grunkles waiting for us there?” Dipper cut in, fending off Mabel’s pokes at the interruption. Soos shook his head.

“Naw, they’re not back yet. Melody and Candy are looking after the place while I'm getting you guys.”

“Candy’s working at the shop? That's so great!”

“Why aren’t they back yet?” Dipper asked. Usually, Stan and Ford returned at least a few days before them.

“Got me dude,” Soos shrugged. “But Ford called and said they'd be here in like, a week. And then I think Stan yelled something about not to let Mabel near his car?”

“The seats looked better covered in glitter,” she muttered.

“But yeah it was like really loud and stuff on their end, so it was hard to hear.”

 _Huh. That's weird. I wonder what's holding them up?_ Aloud, he replied “Alright, then I guess we'll just be there to greet them first for once.”

“You know it dude!”

Soos helped throw the rest of the bags in the bed, then started the truck as the twins climbed in. Mabel, of course, beat him to shotgun. The engine sputtered to life and the wheels bumped across the uneven surface as the truck turned onto the road that would take them back. Mabel fiddled with the radio, flipping through the local channels as she tried to find some good music. “So has Candy actually been hired on?”

“Okay so this year girl-dude needed a summer job so I had the awesome idea in my head of ‘Hey, what if she worked with us?’ So then I told her, with my mouth, ‘Hey bro, how about you come work with us?’ And so she told me …”

Dipper tuned out the two of them, turning to stare out the window at the forest passing by. The trees looked quiet, but there was an air of spookiness to the shady depths. He knew it was only in his head, but... still.

A small shiver crawled up his back.

It was probably good that Stan and Ford wouldn't be there to meet them; a week was about how long it usually took to shake any lingering apprehensions. Better to get it over with before they arrived.

“DIPPER!” He nearly smacked his head on the roof from panic. No wait, he definitely did… _ow. That's going to leave a mark._

Mabel had twisted around and was grinning at him with one eyebrow raised. He smiled back sheepishly. “Sorry, I got lost in thought.”

Mabel’s plastic bracelets clacked together as she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. “S’okay bro-bro, I know how you get sucked into your weird little head. But aren’t you excited? A whole year Dipper! I can't believe it!”

“Ha, I know! It’s going to be such a blast, I can't wait to hang out with the gang again!” Dipper banished his previous thoughts; Mabel was right, it was amazing that they were able to take a year off from school. He shouldn't let his unease get the best of him. “We're going to have the best year ever!”

“Hell yeah! It's gonna be so-- wait is that… oH OH MY SWEETS THIS IS MY FROSTING!” Mabel cranked up the radio, head-banging along to the music. “ _I’m gonna eat until I break… say a prayer and then pass the rolls…!_ ”

Dipper shook his head with a grin. Honestly. Mabel had some seriously questionable taste.

It only took seventeen seconds before they were all screaming along.

_“ONE NIGHT, AND IT'S DINNER-TIME! THANKS FOR THE MAIN MEAL BUT I WANT THE DESSERT BUFFET! IT. TASTES LIKE SUGAR. BUT SWEETER!”_

Soos had the windows rolled down and was jamming out with Mabel in the front, Waddles squealing along in Mabel’s shifting lap as she grooved in her seat. Dipper stretched out in the back, whaling on the air guitar. The road dust cleared out of the car as the afternoon breeze poured in, and Dipper could smell the sharp, slightly damp scent of pine trees.

_It’s good to be back._

_“... AND THE CRÈME BRÛLÉE! SEE? IT! TASTES LIKE SUGAR! BUT SWEEEETEEEERRRRR…!”_

 

[☆](https://sexyninjakitty96.wordpress.com/2016/03/08/wassup-behind-the-scenes-edition/)


	3. Moving In

The Mystery Shack was going on sixty years now, and being out in the woods for so long had weathered the place to comfortable age. Many of the townsfolk were of the quiet opinion that the only real mystery about the Shack was how it remained standing. The wooden frame still leaned crookedly to the left, casting bent shadows on the dirt below. The structure was solid enough, but when viewed up close it was easy to see the wear; the worn, splintery wood, the lazy prickles of grass that sprouted from ever increasing patches and cracks on the back porch. The sun hadn't been enough to fade the brown color from the walls, but past summers’ heat warped some of the roof shingles, causing them to stick up like cowlicks around the rusted weather-vane. Dipper was certain the attic still leaked like crazy, and concluded that the rainy season coming up would be spent cold, wet, and miserable huddled in bed at night.

Soos turned in from the road, and as they pulled into the small employee parking lot, Dipper feels like he made it home.

Waddles was immediately released from the passenger side; jumping out, he snuffled around the tires before trotting off a short ways to explore all the new smells in the yard.  Clambering out of the backseat, Dipper headed around with the others to help with the luggage. They had just started unloading the bags when Mabel let out an ungodly shriek, sprinting across the lot.

“CANDY!”

Mabel must have spotted her just as she stepped out of the Gift Shop, because Candy was only part-way down the steps when Mabel reached her. Their combined squeals pierced uncomfortably loud as the two girls collided, jumping in-place excitedly. Mabel squeezed her smaller friend briefly in a hug, then held her at arm's length, saying something that Dipper couldn't quite make out. Candy pushed her over-large frames up her nose, responding laughingly... it was obvious that their friendship had picked right up from where it left off. Giggling, the two linked arms, chatting in low tones as they walked back over to the truck.

Dipper smiled from where he stood, shifting the luggage in his arms. “Good to see you, Candy.”

“Yes, hello Dipper, it is good to see you too.” Candy greeted him back, dimples showing. She and Dipper still got along well, and sometimes hung out together at the new bookstore. They disagreed on some genres --Candy fawned over trashy romance while Dipper was more partial to historical fiction-- but both of them enjoyed a good mystery.

 _We'll have to go down again soon,_ Dipper thought briefly as he chatted with Candy.  _I could use something new to read._

Disentangling her arm, Mabel leaned over to grab some of the bags from Soos, balancing precariously on the side of the truck-bed. Candy reached in to lend a hand. Somehow they all managed to bundle everything inside and up to the twin's room. Well, half-room. Their first few visits, Dipper continued to share the attic sleeping quarters with his sister. But as they spent more time at the Shack, the flaws of their close quarters began showing, and their differences really started to grate. (Dipper being an unrepentant night owl while Mabel remained insufferably chipper in the mornings.) It was an unavoidable consequence of growing up; the two needed a more space. 

They eventually wound up clearing out the storage loft and converting it into a room for Dipper. The area was small, sure, and the twins’ spaces were still slightly overlapping, but Dipper didn’t mind. They grew up nearly inseparable, after all, and knew how to respect each other's boundaries.

Besides, it was comforting at night to know she was sleeping close by.

Mabel immediately started unpacking her things, swapping news with Candy, and after hauling his stuff up the ladder, (just as tricky as it sounded, but he wouldn't let Soos toss them up to him after almost breaking his neck with a suitcase last time) Dipper left the two to their talk. Soos followed as he wandered his way down to the living room, both collapsing with content sighs on the couch.

“So dude,” Soos began after a moment, lazily scratching his stomach, “we’ve already got it worked out, and Melody and me are going to be staying at Abuelitas for a bit while you guys are here at the Shack.”

Dipper frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. Soos shouldn't have to leave just because of them, _but it's not like anything we say will change his mind._

The first time Dipper, Mabel, and the Grunkles had come back to Gravity Falls, Soos had insisted that they all stay in the Shack.

 _“I am loving being Mr. Mystery and all, but honestly dudes, the place doesn't feel like I own it,”_ Soos explained. _“This will always be Mr. Pine’s home to me, and your guys’ too. I only sometimes stay here, because it's like, I'm shack sitting. Like house sitting, but the Shack. That I also work in.”_ He wouldn't listen to any more protests about it. So for the past few summers, Soos stayed at Abuelita’s.

And, starting a few years ago, so had Melody. She had come down to spend more time in Gravity Falls, trying to find a job while she finished up her degree online. It was hard to find a place of her own that was cheap enough, even in the small town, so Melody wound up living with Soos in the Shack. The arrangement had the added bonus of allowing her to work from home, considering Soos had immediately hired her on as assistant manager.

Melody went with him whenever the twins visited, claiming it felt too awkward for her to stay while Soos left. As far as Dipper knew, Abuelita was delighted to have them, although she was apparently very strict about chaperoning, much to the couple's mortification.

_But staying in the small house over the duritation of a school break is one thing; living there for a whole year is another story._

“It won't be too crowded with the three of you?” Dipper asked.

Soos shook his head.

“Naw we’ll be cool. We're only staying for maybe a month or so, so we won't be cramified for long.”

“Wait, you guys are only staying for a month?” The couch springs creaked as Dipper sat up from his sprawling position, facing Soos in surprise.

Soos wore the expression of someone who had been caught trying to stuff a birthday present in a jar of peanut-butter. He never was good at hiding things. 

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Uuhhmmmaaa--”

He was spared from having to answer by Mabel, pulling Candy along with her as they rushed down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of the couch.

“Melody’s back! I just saw the tour tram pull up!”

Mabel ushered everyone out the back door to where Melody was directing visitors into the Gift Shop. Candy took one look at the number of people getting off and hurried to woman the register.

“That's right folks, step inside! Not only do we let you see the wonders on our Mystery Woods tour, but you can take some of the magic home with you! Nothing cursed, I promise… unless you're willing to pay extra.” Melody grinned charmingly, tipping her fez as she guestured to the door in a mock-conspiratorial manner, and the last few tourists laughed before making their way in.

Satisfied, Melody turned around with a smile, flicking up the customary eyepatch.

“Last run of the day went pretty well-- Hey, Mabel! Dipper! Glad you guys made it here alright!”

Melody opened her arms to give Mabel her hug, which was gladly returned along with a quick peck on the cheek, then turned to give Dipper his. “You guys are both looking well. Man Dipper, you need to stop growing already! I feel short.”

“You are short,” Dipper teased. “Hey no shrinking!” he squawked, hands raising in defense as Melody jokingly tried to squash down the top of his head, ruffling his hair in the process. Dipper winced a little when she accidentally pressed the spot where he smacked his head, but he was too glad to see her to let it show. 

Mabel let out a gasp.

“Is that what I think it is?!” she exclaimed, pointing to Melody’s hand. On her ring finger glittered a simple golden band, a small diamond set in the center.

Melody grinned.

“Oh my gosh congratulations!!!” Dipper hadn't thought it was possible for Mabel to become more excited, but the way that Mabel tackled Melody clearly showed it was.

“Wow you guys… wow! That's great!” Dipper threw a grin over to Soos, who was beaming proudly. This was clearly the news that Soos had mentioned before at the bus stop. “Is this what you meant before when you said you were leaving?”

“We wanted you guys here for the wedding,” Melody answered, moving to take her boyf- _fiancés_ hand.

“You guys are family, you gotta be here for it.”

“--but then yes, we are planning on leaving for awhile.”

“To Ginsep World! The most magickest place on earth!” Soos cheered. He and Melody enthusiastically slapped their hands together in a high five.

“It's going to be a blast! We're flying down to Portland to visit some of my family afterwards,” Melody went on, “so we’ll be gone for a couple months.”

“And uh,” Soos spoke haltingly. “We were wondering, would you guys--”

“Of _course_ we’ll watch the Shack for you!” Mabel interrupted, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Sweet! You totally read my mind girl-dude.”

“Yeah guys, we'd be happy too,” Dipper chimed in. “No problem. We'll help with whatever you need.”

“Actually, there _is_ one more favor we'd like to ask Mabel.”

Melody turned to address her, reaching out to hold Mabel’s hands earnestly in her own. 

“I've seen for myself the awesome parties you throw, and Soos has told me how much you love to pull everything together, so... we were wondering…” Mabel’s eyes were getting steadily larger as Melody went on. “...will you be our wedding planner?”

‘Squee’ was the only word to describe the high shriek that emitted from Mabel’s mouth, and Dipper had to fight the urge to flinch as she clapped her hands to her face, cheeks flushed and obviously seeing stars. 

“This. Is a dream come true!” Mabel exclaimed, gushing. “I am the second happiest girl on earth, because Melody, you are going to be the first!”

Clasping her arm around Melody’s shoulders, Mabel spun them around, a giddily determined look on her face.

“I can see it now,” Mabel said, sweeping her open hand out as if to capture the scene. “You are going to be a vision in white, walking down the aisle for the most beautiful wedding this town has ever seen, because I promise,” she went on in a super-serious tone, “that I will make the perfect day for you guys.”

Melody threw back her head and laughed before hugging Mabel tight. “Oh hon, I’m sure everything will be wonderful with you planning it.”

As Mabel excitedly launched into her already half-formed ideas, there was a loud crash from the shop. Soos and Dipper looked over in alarm.

Candy poked her head out door.

“Can someone please come to assist? A customer cannot carry one of the Mayan calendars out without falling to the floor screaming about the sins of our forefathers.”

“Tourists,” Soos chuckled, posture relaxing now that he knew it wasn't a serious emergency. “They sure love the drama of ancient curses. Hold up, I'll be there in a jiff.”

“No, wait a second,” Dipper interrupted, stopping Soos with a hand. “You should stay here with Mabel and Melody and talk, I can handle it.”

“You sure dude?”

“It's fine, you should stay.”

“Alright bro, shout if you need help.”

Dipper grinned, making a show of flexing his noodle arms. “Nah man, with these guns? I've got this.”

Soos chuckled, and rejoined the conversation; Mabel was waving her arms in dramatic flourishes as she went on about something to do with streamers, Melody nodding along seriously. Soos’ easy tones soon mixed with the flow of chatter as the three of them began bantering about the finer points of frosting flavors.

Dipper looked at them thoughtfully, smoothing a hand absentmindedly across his still-mussed hair. Shaking his head, he turned to stride into the gift shop, pushing up the sleeves of his flannel as he went.

“Okay sir, let's get you upright. Now you really shouldn't touch the runes without a pair of gloves…”

  
[ ♡ ](https://sexyninjakitty96.wordpress.com/2017/04/01/a-lot-of-background-in-this-part/)


	4. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Blood mention, slight horror

There's a whisper on the wind as Dipper walks down the crooked path into the woods, and he shivers, pulling his thin jacket tighter around him. His ratty sneakers scuff the dirt as he squints in front of him, trying to make out the obstacles ahead in the dark. He curses softly at his flashlight for running out of juice and leaving him blind.

The woods are quiet, as quiet as the woods can be at night, with only the rustling of the leaves and the occasional sounds of nocturnal creatures in the distance. The trees stretch on for miles, crawling up into the black sky and covering the stars while the moon attempts to trickle it's light through the swaying branches. It's so cold. And the wind keeps whispering.

Dipper is being watched.

Eyes prickle over his skin, tracing trails of gooseflesh over every inch of him, and Dipper feels alarmingly exposed out in the middle of the path. But he can't leave. The woods will eat him if he does.

He's fighting to control his breath as he forces himself not to bolt, knowing that running will only encourage it to chase. But shivers wrack his body and he has to clamp his jaw to stop his chattering teeth from biting off his tongue. He can't bleed.

Not now.

He has to keep moving, but it's slow, it's so slow, and he is very, very afraid. He can hear the wind in his ears. _He can hear it's voice._

 _There is nowhere to run_ , it sings. _We know where you will go… there is nowhere to run~_

 

The trees.

 

He's running and the trees are cr a k cling.

    Feet tripping over the path _the path_ _Where is the path? The_ scene is _shifting_ and

the

w o o d s   a r e   t e a r i n g   a p a r t

 

There's dirt in his eyes and blood in his lungs as he lies there on his back in the weeds looking up at the clear, black sky.

 

_There's a buzz.    And a_

   
_._  
_Ģ̵̧͙̙̺̘͍̓̏̃͂̒̊̈́̈́̍͟͡ḷ̴̛̹͓̘̳̭̦͇̓̓̓͛͆̎̑̚͡i̴̢͈̞̙̬̻͔͚͑̌̊͛͌̾ͅt̡͚̻̱̱̯͆̇̔͋̽͛͘͢c̶̨̨̛͇̖̳͓̟͆̋̔̾͗̐h̵̛̞̫̖̰̝̘̳̝͐̓̅͒_  
_._

_._

 

_._

 

      .

 

_._

  
  


_we found you ~_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_NO!_

 

Dipper's eyes flash open and he jerks up in bed, the silence of the room crashing over him like a sheet of ice. Eyes wide, he shudders in place, frozen with panic as he listens to the sound of his heart thudding in his chest.

_A nightmare. Just a nightmare._

Somewhat regaining control of his motions, he reaches out a shaking hand to flick on the lamp beside his bed.

The soft yellow light diffuses the shadows, filling the area with a gentle glow. It’s not bright enough to be blinding, but it's enough to illuminate all the nooks and crannies, showing that there is nothing there but sturdy bookshelves and scattered papers, and the corkboard above his coffee-colored desk where he connected his findings with slim red strings of yarn. He is alone. He is safe.

Dipper's breathing steadies out.

With a small sigh, he disentangles himself from his sheets, gingerly swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

 _I'm turning into an old man_ he thinks tiredly to himself as he slowly stands up, listening to the pops and crackles of his bones shifting around as he stretches. No point in trying to go back to sleep just yet; adrenaline's still humming through his system. He might as well do something productive.

His suitcases still sat by the threshold, and he crept over to them, pausing to silently crack the door and peer down at the rest of the room.

Mabel was passed out on her bed, one arm thrown protectively over Waddles as he snortled in his sleep. A small line of drool was creeping it's way down her cheek, her breath whistling quietly through her retainer.

 _Good._ He hadn't woken her.

Closing the door gently behind him, he double-checked to make sure the curtains were shut before plopping his suitcases on the bed, which protested slightly at the sudden weight. He hadn't packed much in terms of clothes, only enough to stuff a duffle-bag, but the rest of his luggage was filled to the brim with folders, books, and loose papers. He didn't like leaving any of his work behind… what if he needed something and it wasn't there? So, consequently, everything traveled with him when he went back-and-forth from the Shack. It was heavy work, but worth it. Besides, all the lifting might actually give him muscles one day.

The books were slotted neatly into the empty spaces on the shelves, clothes methodically hung in the dresser or folded and placed in the drawers with his scant toiletries. Dipper moved at a steady pace, mindlessly sorting notebooks and straightening paper piles. After using a shirt to wipe the dust off his desk, Dipper pulled out his laptop, and setting it gently on the worn surface. He plugged it into the power strip with a click and left it to charge, placing the now empty bags back by the door; he would wrap them in plastic and store them in the tool shed tomorrow.

Unpacking done, he settled with a sigh back onto the squeaky mattress. Hooking the strap of his backpack with his ankle, he dragged the bag to the side of his bed, reaching down to tug at the zipper of the main pocket.

With all the commotion of settling in, he hadn't had any time to himself, and was too worn out by the end of the day to do anything except take off his jeans and flop into bed. But he had plenty of time now.

Pulling out his journal, he took a moment to admire the cover. Dark grey with silver trim, Dipper had borrowed some of Mabel’s metallic paper in order to paste a deep, royal-blue pine tree on the front. It was a clear imitation of Grunkle Ford's previous journals.

_Pine tree… that reminds me, I need to text Wendy so we can meet up for our hat-swap._

He scribbled out a note, sticking it to the nightstand so he wouldn't forget, then settled back against his pillow. Propping the spine against his bent legs, Dipper opened the journal and let his mind wander as he scratched his pen across the paper.

He briefly considered writing down his nightmare, but quickly rejected the idea. He didn't want to dwell on it, and anyways, he would forget about it almost entirely by morning. It used to be that he would write down every bad dream he had, but over time, it started to feel pointless. There was never any deeper meaning behind the obvious fear. Not anymore.

He would stick to other topics. Like how excited he was to be back. And all the mysteries he still had to solve; despite what Ford said, there were still things about Gravity Falls that sparked his curiosity, and now he had a whole year (a whole year!) to work on unravelling them.

 _Speaking of Ford…_ Dipper's pen slowed. He had no clue what could be holding the Grunkles up, and no one he asked knew either. Dipper knew it had to be something big for them to miss greeting the twins. They weren't even late that one time when Grunkle Stan got thrown in prison by the Mexican government after ending up on the wrong side of some mafia pug-traffickers. It took some serious finagling on Ford’s part, and all of the twins' allowance, but they made it. No, it had to be something way bigger… but try as he might, he couldn't come up with a plausible reason.

Dipper had absentmindedly started chewing on his pen without noticing, and he quickly spat it out as it started leaking down his chin. He grimaced and swiped at the ink with some notebook paper.

_That's what I get for being so wrapped up in my thoughts._

Glancing at the clock, Dipper stifled a yawn. He had been up for awhile now; it was nearly six in the morning. He could probably manage to fall asleep for a couple more hours.

He set aside his journal (placing the pen carefully on a napkin… what, he could probably still use it), and crawled between the sheets. Flipping the lights off, the room plunged back into darkness. Pulling the covers over his head, Dipper curled up close to the wall, hiding his face from the room.

He could hear Mabel down below, singing softly in her sleep. He listened for a while, a small smile on his face, before his eyes finally fell shut, and he drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
